Henry Hasselbeck (Aiothai's Scenario)
Henry Hasselbeck '''(2005-2102) was an American Football quarterback and part time sports analyst. Hasselbeck played for the Seattle Seahawks for 20 years from 2026 to 2046. Hasselbeck was the son of former pro American Football player, Matt Hasselbeck. Many consider Hasselbeck to be among the best quarterbacks of all time. Early years Henry Hasselbeck was born in Seattle, Washington , the first and only son of Matt and Sarah Hasselbeck. Hasselbeck had two older sisters, Annabelle and Mallory. Hasselbeck and his family would later move to Tennessee, when his father joined the Tennessee Titans following his departure from the Seattle Seahawks. The Hasselbecks would again move, when Matt signed with the Indianapolis Colts. Hasselbeck ended up attending Purdue University, where he played for the Purdue Boilermakers football team. In his first year at Purdue, Hasselbeck led the Boilermakers to the NCAA Division I Championship, after defeating North Dakota State in OT. While Purdue would later fall to the Arkansas Razorbacks in the Championship following a made field-goal attempt by Arkansas, Hasselbeck's competence on the field despite inexperience, would win him much recognition. In Hasselbeck's second year, the Boilermakers once again made the Championships following a win over University of Montana. The Boilermakers would then win the Championships after a highly publicized blowout over Georgia Southern. NFL '''2026 draft After reportedly receiving encouragement from friends and family, Hasselbeck abstained from his third year at Purdue, and instead entered the 2026 NFL draft. Hasselbeck was drafted in the fourth round by his father's former team, the Seattle Seahawks. During the 26-27 season, Hasselbeck acted as a back-up quarterback to main QB, Russell Wilson. 2026-2027 season Hasselbeck's first game came in 2026 during a game with the Miami Dolphins. Wilson sustained a minor injury in the third quarter, but was forced to sit out the rest of the game. In the fourth quarter, the Dolphins took the lead by a possession. However, following the two minute warning, Hasselbeck threw a successful pass on second and down on Seattle's 45 to a wide receiver, who caught the ball on Miami's 5 and scored the game winning touch-down. This play cleared any remaining doubt among Seahawk fans that Hasselbeck would be Wilson's successor upon the latter's retirement. The Seahawks would go on to win Super Bowl LXI over the Kansas City Chiefs and Wilson would retire after winning Super Bowl MVP. 2027-2028 season\post season Hasselbeck was easily named starting quarterback at the beginning of the season. Hasselbeck ended the regular season having thrown 24 passing touchdowns, and over 4,500 yards. Hasselbeck lead the Seahawks to a 11-5 record, winning the NFC West, and securing a playoff seed. Hasselbeck drew comparisons this year to former Greenbay Packers QB, Aaron Rodgers. Hasselbeck and the Seahawks won the first round of the playoffs, defeating the Washington Redskins 27-7. Hasselbeck completed 26 of 34 passes. The Seahawks were, however, eliminated in the NFC Conference Championship by the New York Giants 36-32. 2029-2030 season\postseason ''' Hasselbeck once again led the Seahawks to a NFC West victory and to the playoffs after holding a 13-3 record. In the first round of the playoffs, the Hasselbeck led the Seahawks to an astounding and unexpected 35-10 victory over the New Orleans Saints. The Seahawks later lost to the Greenbay Packers in the Conference Championship 40-36. '''2030-2031 season\postseason and first Super Bowl victory Hasselbeck's outstanding performance in the previous year led many to speculate on a Seattle Super Bowl appearance. The Super Bowl speculation would come to be proven accurate in the following season. After securing a playoff spot and a 12-4 record, Hasselbeck and the Seahawks claimed a 25-13 win over the Michigan Lions in the Divisional round, in which the former threw three touchdowns. The Seahawks later defeated the Los Angeles Rams in the Conference Championships, taking the Seahawks to their third Super Bowl in a decade. In the Super Bowl, Hasselbeck and the Seahawks defeated the San Antonio Suns 40-28, Hasselbeck threw 5 touchdown passes, 400 yards, and no interceptions, patently winning the MVP title. Category:Aiothai's Scenario Category:People (Aiothai's Scenario) Category:Athletes Category:Famous People 2033 postseason\second Super Bowl apperanceCategory:Football Entering the playoffs, the second seed Seahawks were favored by many to repeat their Super Bowl victory. Hasselbeck had sported his arguably best statistical year, having thrown 37 TD passes. The Seahawks first playoff game would come against the 12-7 Atlanta Falcons, a game they were favored to win. It was considered a shock, therefore, when the Falcons led the Seahawks 21-17 going into the fourth quarter following two interceptions thrown by Hasselbeck (one for a touchdown). However, a late push near the two-minute warning (encompassing a first down on 3rd and 10) would end up in a Seattle touchdown and an eventual win, leading Hasselbeck and the Seahawks to the NFC Conference Championship in Philadelphia, against the first-seed Eagles.